battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-24142455-20160326024303/@comment-24142455-20160607165314
However, the Baron chose to keep on flying, and the P-118s and arriving P-117s are put as priority targets to the Baron's squadron, and three of the F-262s bound together in formation, and several of the P-117s move in for a passing run on the planes. One of the F-262s suddenly pulled up, while the other two dived down away from it. As the one F-262 exposed it's underside to the oncoming jets, the other F-262s pulled up, now beneath the enemy fighters and fired their lasers into the imperial jets, destroying two of them, and damaging a third as three more jets from Jagdgeschwader 7 arrived to provide cover. As the other jets closed in on the retreating formation, a new wave of aircraft, consisting of 200 bombers, and 400 aircraft move in to arrive across the Arctic circle at a 10,000 meter altitude, allowing the wounded aircraft to make their hastened retreat as the reinforcing planes arrived, most included the F-220 Falke and some F-210B Alders, escorting the 200 aircraft, intending to penetrate further into the mainland, guided by the firebombs dropped by the previous airstrikes. The P-118s knock out several of the Luftwaffe fighters, but a few of the more experienced pilots took note of the large caliber lasers being used. As the planes would pull in to engage, the planes would fly in erratic movements, throwing off the aim of the larger 105mm laser cannons, and allowed a second, less experienced pilot to close in from behind and knock the jet out. The Seigvogels had finally been taken out aside from one lone drone, fleeing as it was chased by a group of P-99s, though not without taking down a large number of imperial aircraft with them, and the data had streamed to the Baron's jet, where he sent the data back to Germany. As he made his way to return, a P-99D strafed his wing by the now dead reactor, and he pulled up, knowing his job was not done yet. Behind him was two P-99Ds and one P-117, laser rounds pierced the back of his aircraft's hull, and emergency systems began to go off. Two F-262s from Jagdgeschwader 7 arrived, and engaged the two P-99Ds, but the P-117 chose to outrun the two, and close in on the Baron. He quickly made an Immelmann turn around, and dived back down behind his opponent, shredding the rear of the plane before striking the cockpit, and the plane crashed down into the ice below. As he turned around to cover the retreating bombers, several explosions surrounded him as he looked down, the AIF had deployed two Falcon-class light AA cruisers to the vicinity to target the approaching bomber formation, and several other lighter ships of the IKN. Richthofen: Jagdgeschwader 7, the Inselaffe seem to be mad at us for breaking their toys. Two light cruisers and several destroyers arriving in the combat zone. Jagdgeschwader 7 Pilot: We won't be able to kill them, we need ships for that. Richthofen: Their hulls may be made of steel, but their crew is flesh and blood. Target the gun mounts, they will not be as protected. OOC: Kevin, mind telling my the Falcon's AA specifications? The two falcon's AA railgun systems had been diverted to target the high altitude bombers had detected the three approaching aircraft, though had not been marked as priority target. -In English- IKN Captain: Three aircraft inbound, aim three of our anti-air systems towards them. Knock them out. With high precision, one of the railguns knocked out an F-262, the pilot ejected and the inferno that was the schwalbe smashed into a piece of ice, shattering it as if it were glass. The Baron and his wingman quickly did erratic maneuvers when closing in on the aircraft, but the guns proved too fast and accurate for his wingman, and the plane was struck through the cockpit. The Baron looked for a brief second as a splatter of blood was seen on it. He looked forward and fired his laser cannons, strafing the surface of the ship, and a few hit the railgun turrets, barely inflicting any form of visible damage aside from burn marks on their armored casings. As he drew closer, the rounds became closer, and several clipped his plane as he heard the sound of tungsten rods impacting on his wing, and the plane shuttered as if it would break away into a million pieces. He dived as low as possible, enough to almost touch the water if he pleased, and suddenly pulled up, forcing the AA to re-target, and he dived down again, pulling left and right, the icy water around him filled with ripples and splashes from the ship. He was five kilometers from the ship now, there was no turning back from this foolish mistake. As he almost accepted his fate, he looked at his screen and saw he had recently pushed the formation button for the Seigvogels. He looked up in the orange sky and saw the drone charging down towards the cruiser. He quickly punched in several commands as he saw it be torn apart by the AA. IKN Officer: Sir! Kamikaze off the starboard bow! The AA units suddenly diverted their attention to the drone, and the Baron fired his lasers, strafing the side of the ship, striking the AA railguns from their sides, and struck the bridge's glass, the laser rounds broke the glass around it and struck several crew members before he pulled up, the fuselage shaking as he pulled up, and watched the burning drone smash into the front hull, exploding as the reactor became compromised, and the ship ceased fire temporarily, before opening fire again, but not at the Baron. He looked around him, in his adrenaline fueled moment of glory, he lost two of his wingmen and his plane was almost dead. He looked at his flight suit, torn from shrapnel and debris from fire, bleeding from several parts, and he began to feel a sharp pain in his left leg. The cockpit was compromised, the glass cracked and shattered, and his oxygen was destroyed, most likely from the AA railguns. He took off the mask and lowered his altitude, and checked his remaining engine. Thankfully, it was still intact. Had he taken out an earlier model, the plane would have been dead in the water. The battle would be determined by the rest of the Luftwaffe as he saw his wingmen arrive -In German- Jagdgeschwader 7 Pilot: Sir, Status? Richthofen: Two men down today. Jagdgeschwader 7 Pilot: Sir! Your aircraft! Richthofen: I know. Jagdgeschwader Pilot: No sir, you must see. A camera feed came up on his display. The Baron's F-262 was filled with bullet holes, and several impact points from where the railgun rounds hit. His vertical stabilizers had melted holes from where the lasers hit, and from his speed, the melted metal had covered over them thinly, but some were far too big. One of his wings had it's tip sheared off, and his compromised engine seemed to be almost torn off completely. Points within the craft were so ripped full of holes that the light from the other side could be seen. Richthofen: It is fine, my bird is still flying, but not for long. I will most likely be landing in Norway. Jagdgeschwader 7 Pilot: Affirmative, forming up... As the planes departed, the battle with the second formation raged on....